


Things That Remind Me of You

by LaCacciatrice



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Flash Museum, M/M, character death will be mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: Hal can't really explain why he keeps coming back to this place.





	Things That Remind Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> terrible writing, bad English, no proofread... enjoy, i guess
> 
> Find me @lanthimo on tumblr

As soon as his green boots touch the ground, his light dies down. Hal isn't one to care what people think of him but he has to care about what they think of Green Lantern. After all, everything he does, every damage to his public image affects the League as well. Not that League is in his mind a lot these days. Even when it is, that's for a completely different reason.  

He's been going to off-Earth missions a lot lately. He keeps telling himself it is for the duty. He wasn't running away. He wasn't avoiding spending time with the League or seeing his comrades and.. Friends. He hates the idea of running away.  But deep down he knows that's exactly what he has been doing.   

He returned to Earth 2 hours ago, put Rogues in jail and came here. Hal made fun of Barry's local enemies a couple of times. They wear funny costumes and most of them don't even have powers. They are tough people, of course, Hal had some bruises to prove that. But if Barry decided to stop fooling around and going easy on them, put an end to this, it'd be a very unfair fight. But apart from their costumes and silly guns, Rogues are actually pretty cool, Hal must admit. They have a code, they watch each other's back, they have no interest in taking control and they aren't homicidal maniacs. Compared to fighting Sinestro, this is like a vacation to Hal.  

Of course they were surprised to see him this time. Not that Hal's never fought them before. He faced them more than three times before. He assisted Flash whenever he was visiting Central City. His reasons were a) it was boring to sit down and wait for Barry  b) he's a hero and that's what they do  c) it always made him feel better to know that he can watch Barry's back in a fight  d) he actually loved teaming up with the Flash. They were great partners, they worked so good together.  

But this time was different. Hal rarely visits Central City these days. And when he does, it's short, awkward and he tries not to cross paths with the Gem Cities' Scarlet Speedster.  

Because he can't look into his eyes without feeling pain, guilt and shame. 

He can't face Flash's anger. 

Flash who has always been so sweet, gentle, caring and loving no matter who is using the name and wearing the Scarlet. The perfect example of a true hero... which Hal doesn't feel like one lately.  

Deep down, he knows he is being silly and a coward. No one would blame him or hate him for what happened. None of their friends did.  

But Hal did.  

He still does blame himself. 

He passes through the doors quietly, his feet making no sound. It's late at night. There is no one to be seen in the streets and Flash Museum is closed hours ago. It is a peaceful, warm June night. He doesn't mind the cameras, he knows Myles is aware of Green Lantern visiting this place late at night for some time now.  

Despite all the jokes he's made in the past, Hal actually likes Flash Museum a lot. First of all, it shows how much Central City love their hero. And it's heart warming to see that people could see Barry's pure good heart even though they have never met him. Sweet Barry who would put everyone else's well being before his.  

Most importantly, this is the place where Hal feels at home lately.  

Hal looks at old suits of Flash which he so kindly donated to the Museum. It's funny actually. Barry always complained about this place making him feel uncomfortable. He was a shy, humble guy who didn't require any attention, unlike Hal. Oh, Hal would like to get a statue or a museum. He would be okay with Coast City showing some love to him, too. But knowing Barry, he understands why he hated it. That doesn't stop him from teasing though.  

Through the years, Flash Museum grew bigger and bigger. As he passes the halls, Hal admires all the effort put into this place. Jay, Barry, Wally and even Rogues have their section. Their weapons, costumes, biographies and information about their crimes.  

He makes his way to the last one. Barry's section.  

Hal can't really explain why he keeps coming back to this place. There is nothing he can't find in Watchtower. Barry was dedicated to make everyone feel at home in Watchtower. It was the only "home" for some of them. So he brought mugs with silly jokes on them, lots of junk food and some of his stuff there even though he wasn't living there and he had a job on Earth. 

Barry was thoughtful.  

Hal feels stupid for making fun of him for thinking of everything now. 

If not Watchtower, then he could go to... cemetery. After all, Flash Museum is dedicated to the Flash while the only thing Barry Allen has is a boring and ordinary gravestone. Nothing special. Yet, this place, despite never carrying his real name, is what really represents Barry.  

Unlike Clark or Diana, Barry hasn't had his powers all his life. He got them at a young age which he thought was an accident back then. But Hal can't think of him without thinking of the Flash. It's what makes him who he was. Because even when he had no power, Barry was a protector. He was fighting for justice. Barry has always been the Flash, world just didn't know it yet. And Hal can't help it but feel bitter about Barry Allen not getting the love, respect and attention he deserves. He never did. He knows the reasons behind the decision of keeping deceased Flash's real name a secret. But he can't stop himself from feeling bad about this. And he can't understand how his co-workers or people who walked past him every day, who ignored and never tried to befriend him in high school couldn't see the beauty of Barry Allen's soul. The light in him was so bright that he could give hope to darkest soul. His kindness had no limit. He was always trying to help and save people, even the ones who don't deserve it. Among all of them, Barry deserved the best.  

Hal finally stops in front of a tall, bronze statue. It's not as big as the one in front of the museum but it's still pretty tall.  

A white gloved hand reaches forward almost shyly and touches the letters of "FLASH II". His eyes look up, the statue has a soft smile. Hal loves this small detail. He loves the idea of people remembering Barry as the cheerful, bright, hopeful person he was.  

"Hello, Barr." He keeps his voice down even though there is no one to hear him. It feels like raising his voice would be rude and disrespecting. It's just a museum and this is just a statue. Barry isn't here. No one is. But here, in this room, Hal really does feel close to Barry. Like he can almost  hear his soft voice or see his shiny gorgeous blue eyes. 

"It's been a while." He forces his famous smile like Barry can see him. Maybe it's better that he can't. It looks so fake and wrong now. "Sorry, I couldn't come sooner." He clears his throat.  

"But no worries. I think you would be happy to hear that I put your little frenemies in jail.. Again." The first time Hal called Rogues "Barry's "frenemies", Scarlet Speedster was confused. After Hal explained the meaning of 'frenemy' to him, Barry rolled his eyes and called him a 'dork'. Since then, Hal was calling them that. Because he loved Barry's small smile which he was trying to hide but failing. He secretly loved Barry calling him a dork. He loved every little detail he was able to catch.  

"Wally was busy with some important League business, so I decided to save the day." His smile falters as he realizes he said Wally's name. He turns his eyes to the floor ashamedly. "I... I have no excuses for abandoning Wally like this. I know you would want me to be there for him. But.. I.." He has to stop talking and take a deep breath. He loves that kid. Wally is awesome. He is sweet,  he is funny, he has a good heart. He will be an amazing Flash. He is so much like Barry. And Hal knows how much Barry loved Wally. So he feels like he's betraying Barry by avoiding the kid. But Hal really doesn't know how to talk to him without feeling shame and guilt. Wally knows Hal wasn't there when Barry needed him. He is too good for this but he should resent him. Though the League also know Hal's absence, they didn't share the same relationship with Barry. He was Wally's family. Little red head loved Barry like his real father. Hell, definitely more than his real father.  

"I am sorry." He finally says. "I know I promised you I wouldn't fail you again. Not after what happened. I already failed you in life and I keep fucking up. I should help Wally, be there for him. That's what you would want. But.. It's so hard, Barry." He looks at the face of the statue again like he's pleading for it to understand. "I am not ready to face him. He is a good kid and he won't blame me but--" He shakes his head and rubs his eyes. 

"No." He says like he's talking to himself this time. "That's not why I came here tonight." He takes a step closer. "I don't want you to worry. Your city is in good hands." He laughs at his own words quietly. "Not me, God, no. I don't mean myself. I mean Wally." His laugh dies down but there is a small smile remaining on his lips. Genuine this time.  

"I miss you, Barry. God, I miss you _so_ much." His voice deepens with pain and sadness. "I wish you were here. It really pisses me off, you know." He runs a hand through his hair. "That it happened to you. You, of all people. You deserved so much better, Barr." He takes another shaky breath. "I am sorry I wasn't there. I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise to die together. I know you wouldn't want this but.. I don't get it. Why it had to be you?" He sounds desperate and Hal would be annoyed by his own 'weakness' if he wasn't so frustrated, angry and hurt right now.  

He doesn't say anything for a minute. His head is lowered, he leans forward, taking deep breathes to calm himself down. When he lifts his head and looks up to the face again, he feels calmer and better. He smiles again, more genuine than the first one.  

"I am sorry. I keep talking about the same things every time. I must be really boring." Funny. Barry was used to be the 'boring one' between them. Of course it was a joke between them. Most people would think Barry Allen was actually boring but the truth is, Hal enjoyed every second with him. Barry was smart, had a silly but cute sense of humour and he was a great guy. Shame on people who never tried to befriend him because they found him boring. They couldn't see what Hal saw in him. 

"Anyway.. I have to go, Barry. Duty calls. I don't have much time. I didn't even inform Bruce about my return yet." Bats will be an asshole about this, probably, but Hal doesn't care. When is he not an asshole? "I just wanted to see you. Talk to you." 

He takes another step forward. This time his hand touches the right leg of the statue, bronze feels cold under his gloved hand. He caresses it affectionately anyway.  

"'Till next time, Barr." 

A bright green light shines upon Central City as Green Lantern takes off toward the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> me: *writes fics no one cares about*  
> me: *is terrible at english*  
> me: *posts them anyway*


End file.
